


Avocato

by anclyne



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past!Eunhae, Romance, Slight!Teukchul, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyne/pseuds/anclyne
Summary: Sometimes, they also have a big fight, where the two shout at each other and slam the doors of their rooms. But in the next morning, Jongwoon and Hyukjae will make up as if nothing had happened after one of them opened the conversation.Unfortunately, this time is different. Hyukjae is well aware that Jongwoon is very angry. The man never ignored him like this before.





	Avocato

**Author's Note:**

> This's my first fanfic after hiatus more than year, also my first fic in Super Junior fandom. I'm super hungry about yehyuk, so I tried writing this. I hope yehyuk shipper will like it. Oh, and English is not my nativ, please understand me ///  
> Thank you my friend for helping me beta. And the last, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR ANCHOVY!

 

Hyukjae is half awake, smelling the coffee aroma, slowly he moves, eyelids remains closed. Sitting on the edge of the bed for a while before he opens his eyes and walking out the room toward the kitchen, where the rich aroma of coffee satisfying his sense it totally brings his soul back.

The thin body clad in red pajamas paused for a moment, standing at the side of the dining table when his eyes caught the well-dressed figure of Jongwoon busy baking bread. The man hasn't realized his existence. Hyukjae choses to change course to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth first.

Quiet morning. He thinks, staring at self reflection in the mirror after washing his face.

When he returns to the kitchen, his eyes still caught Jongwoon's figure there, this time sitting with a sip of coffee he held. Hyukjae swallows hard, before pulling the chair opposite Jongwoon. Two pieces of toast and warm chocolate milk are served. Hyukjae clears his throat, breaking the silence.

"Morning." He hopes this cold atmosphere can slowly melt away.

Hyukjae glances at Jongwoon while holding his breath. But the reply he hopes out from the man's lips doesn’t come. He sighed as he bit into the toast. He chooses to look at the plate on the table. The creaking chair made by Jongwoon slightly jerked it, but doesn’t make Hyukjae stare at Jongwoon who is walking towards the sink to wash dishes and empty coffee cups. Hyukjae is still silent in his chair, sipping warm chocolate milk, until the sound of the door was heard, he sighs again. Know, if the man who lives with him for two years has left.

Usually Jongwoon will wake Hyukjae by touching his button nose, or sometimes using the tip of a dull pencil to prick his cheeks. Any ways that can make Hyukjae disturbed and there is no choice but to wake up. Then they will spend time in the morning by brushing their teeth together, disturbing Jongwoon who is busy making breakfast, and of course light punches often land on Hyukjae's head. He enjoyed when he succeeded in making Jongwoon's tension rise.

Even so, Jongwoon wasn't really angry, the man never got tired of showing attention and pampering him. You can say Jongwoon's treatment to Hyukjae is like being 'kicked and then loved'.

Sometimes, they also have a big fight, where the two shout at each other and slam the doors of their rooms. But in the next morning, Jongwoon and Hyukjae will make up as if nothing had happened after one of them opened the conversation.

Unfortunately, this time is different. Hyukjae is well aware that Jongwoon is very angry. The man never ignored him like this before.

.

.

.

.

"Did you fight with Yesex?"

Hyukjae leans back on the restaurant couch he is sitting on, then looks at Heechul who is putting the strawberry pairfait into his mouth.

Hyukjae sighs repeatedly. "Yesung-hyung is really mad at me this time." While the pretty man continue to scoop the pairfait while looking at him, waiting for Hyukjae's unfinished story. "He ignored me even after I greeted him this morning."

Seeing the look on his dongsaeng's face was so melancholy, making Heechul a little shocked. He realizes that Yesung and Hyukjae's quarrel is not as usual.

"Did you do something?"

Hyukjae looks at Heechul who is giving full attention. He feels a little intimidated, then choose to divert attention outside the glass window, like he’s afraid that if their eyes meet, Heechul will read everything in his head. He rubs the back of his neck, a habit that often he does whenever he feels nervous.

"...Do you remember Soyoung?"

Hyukjae hesitates, trying to see Heechul's expression. Bad. As he expected, the man's eyebrows frowned.

"Looks like you really have to apologize. No—not like, but you. Must have to. Apologize." The words Heechul emphasizes like a hammer beat from the judge.

"You haven't even heard my explanation, Hyung ...!" Hyukjae sounds so frustrated.

"Okay, explain to me." Heechul is waiting, straighten his body . There is a moment of silence, but finally all Hyukjae does is open and close his mouth again. He feels he can’t say anything now. His mouth frozen. Heechul seems to have been digging into his head.

"...You're right." Hyukjae lowers his head with both palms tightly clenched.

Heechul sighs, then slightly bent to pat Hyukjae's head. "You're Jongwoon Mr. right, Hyukkie." The 35-year-old man again spooned the parfait into his mouth after launching a contemplative sentence.

"But I have another problem now."

“Your life is problem tho,”

“Ah, Hyung. Listen to me!”

"Okay okay, I am kiddin’…" Heechul again gives attention.

"I don't know how to talk to Yesung-hyung. He will definitely ignore me again."

"You just sneak in when he takes a shower, and lock the door."

"Ya!" Hyukjae's blood looks it suddenly gathers on his cheeks.

"But it's effective. I always do it when Teukie is angry at me. He won't have any other choice, because he's stuck with me." Heechul said casually while licking the spoon seductively. While Hyukjae only snorts, massages the base of his nose. He shouldn’t have asked for advice from this Hyung at the first place, considering Heechul and Leeteuk always do crazy things.

"Ah, Hyung ...You make me even more stressed." Hyukjae grimaced, half jokingly.

"You can bet with me."

"No!" No, no. Of course he can't do something crazy like that. He'd better die. "I’ll think about it by myself,"

"Sure." Heechul throws a mischievous smirk.

"One more, I have a question." He only needs to see the man opposite him raises an eyebrow. "How do you ... Can you believe Teuk-hyung isn't comeback to Sora? You must understand why I always tell you, because our situation is rather similar."

"Teukie won't come back,"

"How?"

"Because I'm prettier than that woman." He answers confidently, then laughs at the reaction of the younger man.

"Aishhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

The short needle clock stops right at ten. Almost midnight and Jongwoon still hasn't returned. Hyukjae just waits in the TV room while continuing to change the show, he's totally unable to focus. His mind is filled by guilt and worry; what if Jongwoon takes his words seriously?

Hyukjae remembers how this problem started. They both have known each other since Hyukjae was in middle school, as Hyung and Dongsaeng. Hyukjae was dating for a long time with Donghae who was his best friend, while Jongwoon dated a couple of times, but Hyukjae knew that Jongwoon still loved his first girlfriend, though they had separated. Even to this day, when Hyukjae and Jongwoon decided to be together two years ago, he still couldn't get rid of worries about how Jongwoon felt about her.

The older men never knew, because Hyukjae didn't try to show it. Until something happened and without realizing it, the emotions that have been buried for so long just overflow. Hyukjae saw photos shared by Jongwoon fans from Soyoung's SNS account. The woman came to Jongwoon's solo concert and they took a selca together.

No, actually it did not make him angry. Hyukjae could still hold back. He's the type of person who doesn't like to be emotional. Everything was still normal as usual, until last night;

* * *

 

"Hyung, did you bring my order?" Jongwoon was a little surprised when he saw Hyukjae standing up to greet him behind the door when he had just returned home. His eyeballs glittered like a child waiting to be given candy.

"Is that what you have to ask first? Your hamburger?" Jongwoon narrowed his eyes sarcastically while holding out a plastic bag containing a hamburger. The younger man sent him a message when he was on his home way.

"What's more?" Hyukjae grabbed a plastic hamburger from Jongwoon's hand quickly.

A second after he turned around, his buttocks felt pushed until he almost lost his balance. "Ya! Hyung, why are you kicking me?!"

"Kick what? I just want to give you a high-five with my foot." Answered casually while removing his shoes, he didn't look at Hyukjae who was little annoyed.

"I've made you ramen. Quickly change your clothes before it's expanding." Jongwoon put his right arm around the younger neck before landing a kiss on the cheek. Then, they walked in side by side.

"Why do you always make me ramen?" He pouted while snorting.

"That's so you, get fat fast and fans will leave you." Jongwoon patted his cheek softly, while Hyukjae just laughed complacently.

"Aish, this kid."

It took a few minutes until Jongwoon finished changing clothes and joined sitting in front of the TV room table to eat ramen cooked by Hyukjae. Hot steam still rised from the pan, the distinctive aroma of chili powder is very strong. Now he realized that his stomach was really hungry.

"Hyung,"

Ramen just entered his mouth, when Hyukjae's voice interrupted. "What?"

"Why did you order this hamburger?" Hyukjae showed a disappointed expression at the fast food in the package he opened. Jongwoon turned his attention towards the hamburger.

"Oh? Avocato Hamburger. Sorry, it looks like I didn't realize to order the hamburger I usually buy." Automatically answered, so he could continue eating. "But you can still eat it, right? Just remove the Avocato."

Hyukjae just snorted, gave up. He was so hungry and had no choice but to remove the soft green fruit from the hamburger.

"By the way, Hyukjae-ya, what do you eat this afternoon? I can't hold my phone until three o'clock." Jongwoon asked while chewing.

"Kare. Donghae brought it to me. He's not on a schedule, so he stopped by the kindergarten briefly to see Jeno." Jongwoon paused for a moment, then looked at Hyukjae who looked so happy chewing his hamburger. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. Children are troublesome, but I'm happy with my job."

"Good." Jongwoon chewed again, but for some reason the taste of ramen in his mouth felt bitter this time.

"What about your recording today?"

"Pretty good." He said then took the pieces of avocado that Hyukjae put on the hamburger paper and ate it.

"Aigoo, this's delicious, why can't you two like it?" The rhetorical question suddenly made Hyukjae's shoulders gasp, stopped his meal.

"'You two?'"

"Do you remember Soyoung? He also doesn't like Avocato hamburgers, so I always eat it." Jongwoon put the avocado into his mouth, not realizing Hyukjae's facial expression had changed. He clenched his palms tightly until his nails felt pierced the surface skin. His eyes stared down at hamburger on the table that he hadn't finished yet. His stomach felt nauseous, he wanted to vomit because his chest felt so tight.

"I finished eating." Hyukjae left. Confusion was clearly exposed on Jongwoon's face, while looking up because Hyukjae stood up. His eyeballs moved quickly towards the hamburger on the table and looked back at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong? You haven't even finished your meal."

But Hyukjae was just silent, palmed tightly clenched. Then chose to step, ignoring older men.

Jongwoon still didn't understand what was happening, reflexively stood up and followed Hyukjae. He pulled the thin arm and held it back. "Ya, Hyukjae. What's wrong with you?

 Hyukjae bit her lower lip for a moment before answering, "Nothing. Just continue your eating, Jongwoon." The thin arm tried to let go of Jongwoon's gripping hand. But Jongwoon was not stupid, this was a serious problem if Hyukjae had called his name without an honorific.

"Don't try to lie to me." Jongwoon's intimidating voice while pressing the hand grip on his arm made Hyukjae bit shivered. There was no choice but to talk.

"...Is it for you, Soyoung and I are same?"

Jongwoon still didn’t understand the direction of this conversation, "What do you mean?"

Hyukjae realized that he couldn’t stop but continued. "Do you think I don't know you still like that woman?"

"Huh? Who do you mean—" Ah ... Jongwoon started to understand. Controlled himself to try to calm down. "You don't trust me?"

"It’s not like that! Why can't you understand, hyung?!" This time Hyukjae pulled his arm out of Jongwoon's hand.

"Right. What I understand here is, you don't trust me, Lee Hyukjae!"

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Hyukjae looked away, did not want to stare at Jongwoon's face. He would feel so weak if he saw the face of the man in front of him now. "I ... I just feel insecure."

Silence enveloped them for a moment. Jongwoon kept his breath calm down, as possible to cool his head down. Slowly his hand regained Hyukjae's hand. "Do you want me not to get in touch with Soyoung anymore?"

Hearing Jongwoon's question with a gentle voice, really made him feel worse. He felt like he was a bad and selfish person here.

"No." _Yes_ , that was the answer he really wanted to say, but his heart and head were out of sync. Hyukjae could not say that.

"Then what do you want?"

"Be apart from you."

  _No. No. No_.

He was equally surprised as same as Jongwoon, not understanding why his mouth could say that. He regretted it right after he said those unexpected cruel words. He's very sorry. But his mouth was speechless and could not say anything.

Hyukjae felt his palms no longer warm. Jongwoon reflexed to take off his hand grip. He tried to lift his face to look at Jongwoon. Painful and disappointed expressions were clearly painted on the man's face, before finally walking away, disappearing from the lens of his eyes.

Hyukjae waits until two in the morning, but Jongwoon didn't return.

* * *

 

Hyukjae doesn't know how long he slept. He vaguely hears the sound of tv still burning. His eyes slowly opens, the lighting gets him from the TV screen. He turns his gaze around, catching Jongwoon figure sitting on the floor while leaning on the side of sofa. Focus on watching TV shows.

Hyukjae moves to sit down, and notices a warm blanket wrapped around his body. He just keeps in silent. Hyukjae really wants to talk to Jongwoon, but doesn’t know how to start. So many sentences that he thinks in his head to open up the conversation, but his courage shrank when he remembers what he had said last night.

A few minutes have passed and he keeps in silence. Hyukjae is sure that Jongwoon has realized that he is awake. He begins to think of thousand ways again, until the sound breaks the silence between them.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

Hyukjae feels something that was blocking his respiratory tract, suddenly opened and filled his chest when he hears Jongwoon talking to him, even though the man's attention still focuses on the TV screen.

"... I haven't." He cursed his hoarse voice, so obvious if he is nervous.

"You can eat this." Jongwoon gives a package that he placed on the table before. "Without Avocato."

Hyukjae stares at the package for a while, then takes it with the sound of his stomach suddenly heard. Fast food can never compromise with him. Embarrassing, but Hyukjae still eats it. Letting the cold atmosphere back between them until he finished filling his stomach.

"Do you still think want to part with me?"

Jongwoon's first sentence suddenly pinches Hyukjae's heart. "Jongwoon, you know I'm not serious. I didn't mean to say it."

"I know." Older men lowers their heads, no longer focus on the TV screen. "But, I can't stop thinking about it. I keep thinking, if you might regret parting with Donghae, and don't want to be with me. Thinking about it all makes me angry." Jongwoon clenches his fists, enduring the pain of imagining what he assumed.

Hyukjae sighs after hearing a statement from Jongwoon's mouth. "This's funny."

"What?" Spontaneously makes Jongwoon divert full attention to Hyukjae.

"No, I mean, it's funny because we keep the same worries."

"We're stupid."

"You're right, but I understand right now."

"What do you understand?"

Hyukjae chuckles. "You're jealous."

"Ya! How can you say that? You're same too!"

"If I say yes, will it make you happy? Then, why are you so comfortable being close with your ex-girlfriend?!"

"You should look at the mirror, you brat. You must be happy to eat with Donghae?!"

"He's just my best friend, Hyung!"

"Don't forget he's also your ex-boyfriend. I will reduce my frequency to interact with Soyoung, if you do it too."

"So, you'll continue to be close with that woman if I refuse?"

"Of course, isn't it unfair if it's just me? You keep making me jealous, but I can't?"

Hyukjae snorts while muttering, "This won't be finished." Then he takes a bottle of water on the table. Arguing with Jongwoon makes him thirsty. "Okay, I agree." He drinks the water until it is remaining half.

"After all, Hyung." then put it back on the table. "I feel sorry for you, because you won't be able to live without an emotion contro-AH!" Hyukjae hasn’t finished mocking yet, when a hamburger paper roll landed right on his nose.

"Even when i have no anger, you just make me angry." Jongwoon moves up to the couch, sits next to Hyukjae while putting his arm around his neck, with a bit squeeze. The younger men just grimace. But the second later, Hyukjae can feel Jongwoon's lips at the top his head.

What they did next was to share a small kiss. Gentle touch that makes heart beat and tickles in the stomach as if butterflies are flying. Slightly biting Hyukjae's lower lip, until it lookes red and blooming.

"You know, you're always be my favorite monkey, right?" He said in the middle kiss. Both of them open their eyes slightly to see each other. Warm breaths that clash with each other, and a very close distance to make their eyeballs reflect their visual. Speaking at time like this is not his expertise. Hyukjae just replies with a quick kiss on the older man lips. Then, giving a tight hug while putting his head on Jongwoon's shoulder. Whereas Jongwoon hides his face in the neck a younger man, inhaling Hyukjae's body scent that never changed; Vanilla.

"I am sleepy." Hyukjae mutters.

"You just woke up." Jongwoon responds while stroking Hyukjae's back. He's reluctant to break away.

"I'm sleepy because I'm full."

"So, this's my fault?" Hyukjae just chuckled. Jongwoon is easily provoked.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Your spelling is wrong. The truth is Avocado, not Avocato."

"Just it?"

"Do you expect me to say something romantic?" Hyukjae can imagine an annoyed expression on Jongwoon's face.

"I really love you, Hyukkie." But he didn't expect the words just going to slide from Jongwoon's mouth, also a small kiss that lands on his neck.

"Jongwoon,"

"Hm?"

"You wear too many accessories." Jongwoon reflexively hit the back of his head, and Hyukjae just laugh.

.

**END**


End file.
